First Sight
by Mary Gooby
Summary: People meet for the first time, all the time, all around us. Sometimes this matters, sometimes it doesn't. For these people, however, it affects their entire lives permanently. Chapter 1: Remus and Tonks
1. Remus and Tonks

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Sadly.**

**First Sight**

**Chapter 1**

**Remus and Tonks  
**

It was windy and hot and even hotter and Remus Lupin was walking -- quickly -- down the cracked sidewalk of Grimmuald Place.

Then the beautiful girl bumped into him, and he woke up.

"Oops, sorry!" she yelped, turning a nice shade of red.

It took him a few seconds and a couple dozen blinks to be able to answer. "No, it's fine, really," he said, smiling at her. _Great, I look like a creep_, he thought, the smile still plastered on his face. _This smile looks completely fake, why can't I stop?_ He tried wrenching the stupid smile off his face, but failed.

To his surprise, the girl smiled too. "Heh heh. I'm probably the clumsiest person in the world."

Oh. He needed to comfort her. He tried comforting her. "I'm sure there are worse," he said. _Idiot,_ he screamed at himself.''

The girl looked mad. "_Excuse_ me?"

Crap. Did he say that out loud? "Oh no, no, no, no, um I was talking to myself!"

"You were talking to yourself," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," he said, trying to calm her down, "I do that all the time, it's kind of messed up, I'm sorry." Anxiousness started building in his stomach.

A smile started tugging at her lips.

Remus hit himself mentally.

"Why did you just hit yourself?"

_Damn,_ he kept doing that. "Um, I felt like it."

A giggle escaped her perfect lips. Her perfect lips...

He was going to die of embarrassment if he kept this up. "Er, sorry," he managed to stammer. "I -- I guess I'll see you around." He started to leave.

"I've seen you before," she said, her voice sounding like tinkling bells. He turned. She half-smiled. "At headquarters."

Oh. Nympha--Tonks. He hit himself mentally.

"You, um, just hit yourself again."

Oops. "Um, er, hobby."

She let out a full blown smile. "Right."

Of course he should have known it was Tonks. He had liked her since she walked through the hidden Grimmuald Place door for the first time. Well he had been asleep. Kind of. In shock from what had happened to the Diggory boy maybe. Maybe just depressed.

"Maybe we could meet up for ice cream sometime?" she said tentatively.

"How about now?" he said.

Wait. Did he say that? Did he? That was too bold, too bold, too bold. Bad Remus, bad Remus, bad Re--

"That sounds great. There's a place down the street." she said, letting out another wonderful smile. She smiled often, he realized. He just hadn't noticed.

"Um, er, actually maybe..."

She looked worried now. Concerned. Anxious. Nervous.

"I just thought you wouldn't want to spend time with me," he managed to choke out.

She smiled again. "I just thought I would." She held out her hand.

And Remus smiled slightly, took her hand, and continued down the sidewalk, no longer alone.

_And they lived happily ever after._

_More or less._

**A/N: I really hope you liked it! If you could just drop me by a review, I would really appreciate it!**


	2. Harry and Ginny

**FIRST SIGHT**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The bit about the Frenchman belongs to lionesseyes13. Sorry about that.**

"Mummy, I _want _to go! Why can't I go?" I pouted as we hurried through King's Cross.

"Because you're too young, Ginny dear," Mum said, checking behind her to make sure Fred and George hadn't killed themselves in a freak firework explosion, or something.

I knew she wasn't paying attention to me. She never did. It was always the boys. Why did I have to be so agreeable and unnoticeable? I hope I was a fussy baby, at least. I tried again. "But I'll be eleven in just eight months. I should be allowed to!"

"Yeah." My head jerked around to look over my shoulder. Ron was smirking. "Only eight months," he said, "That's absolutely no time at all."

"Shut up, Ron," I said, and turned my attention back to Mum. But she, of course, had her attention on Ron.

"Ronnie, don't make fun of your sister," she said.

"Geez, Ickle Ronniekins." The twins nudged each other, snickering. "Don't make fun of your sister."

'Ickle Ronniekins''s ears turned red. "Don't call me that."

I focused on Mum and started to say something, but she cut me off. "Come on, we should hurry. Honestly, every year, packed with Muggles, of course." She elbowed a man in a crisp business suit and started shoving her way through the crowd.

I looked at the clock above platform 12. 10:45. I sighed. At this rate, there was no way I was going to convince Mum to let me go. I only had 15 minutes.

We reached the brick barrier. "Come on, Percy, you first," Mum said. Percy ran at the barrier.

I still wasn't giving up. "Charlie would let me go," I whined.

Mum turned pink. "Well, Charlie left for Romania a week ago. Fred, George, you next."

Fred and George made their normal fuss about who's who, distracting Mum for a minute, and wasting some of my precious persuading time.

"Bill would let me go." I said, thinking of my very favorite brother.

Mum turned even pinker. "Well, Bill's in Egypt."

"Then I'll go to Egypt! Bill would be happy to see me!"

"I'm sure he would, but he's out in the middle of the desert, camping with goblins and a grumpy Frenchman."

"So? I like French food. And there's no one in the world who could be grumpier than you. It would definitely be an improvement!"

"Don't talk to your mother like that!"

"I'll talk the--"

"Excuse me."

An unfamiliar voice, a voice that I immediately liked, without even seeing the owner, interrupted us. I turned around as quickly as possible.

The owner of it was. . . a boy. No, I knew it was a boy's voice, it was kind of changing, like Fred and George's did a year or so ago. But. . . he looked so lost. Lonely. Neglected. Straight away, I wanted to give him a hug. But I had turned beetroot red and couldn't move. And I guess if a complete stranger hugged you, you would be kind of freaked out, so I suppose it was for the best. Anyway, he had messy black hair that I knew Mum was just longing to drag a comb through, and bright emerald eyes framed with Spello - or Sello - taped glasses. He was pushing a trolley with an owl and a trunk on top of it. The trunk had the initials 'HP' printed on it.

HP. I liked him immediately.

He continued. "I was wondering, if - if - "

"If we could show you how to get on the platform, dear?" Mum finished for him.

He nodded gratefully.

"Not to worry, dear. All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10."

HP looked nervous. I wanted to console him.

"Best do it at a bit of a run, if you're nervous." Mum finished.

By now, I had regained enough of my composure to say "Good luck." rather pathetically. He didn't seem to notice. Then he started to run, and then he disappeared.

I turned to Mum. "Can we follow them through and see them off?" I begged.

Mum raised her eyebrows. "Of course we can."

We walked through the wall and appeared on Platform 9 3/4. I scanned the crowd for HP. I didn't see him.

Then Ron appeared next to us. Mum started scrubbing at his nose. Something about some dirt. I looked at the train, hoping to see HP through one of the windows. I didn't see him.

Then Fred and George appeared next to Ron. "Guess who the boy on the platform was?" they said in unison.

I actually paid attention.

"_Harry Potter!_" they exclaimed.

Harry Potter. HP was Harry Potter. Ok, he was famous. Only an excuse to want to see him.

I turned to Mum. "Oh, Mum, please, let me go see him!" Come on, say yes, say yes!

"Ginny, you've already seen him." Poop. "He isn't a museum exhibit or something!" I didn't want to see him because he was famous, Mum, gosh!

Mum turned to the boys, (now four of them, Percy had come up in his flowy black robes and his prefect badge) and started to give the goodbye speech. I scanned the train for HP - now Harry Potter. I didn't see him. I began to cry. But not only for HP, also for the boys too. I do care about my brothers. If only slightly. Fred and George said they'd send me a toilet seat. Joy.

We said goodbye to the boys and watched them get on the train. Well, Mum did. I was looking at the windows, hoping to see Harry Potter. I didn't see him. Were the windows tinted?

The train started to chug out of the station. I started to run and cry, cry and run. But eventually I did have to give up and wave.

Mum and I trudged out into King's Cross, her tearily, me tearily and dejectedly. My brothers were gone and I hadn't seen HP - Harry Potter since he ran through the barrier. I missed all of them already.

When I did get to Hogwarts, I would get to know HP - Harry Potter. I would see him again. I would make sure of it.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I would really appreciate a review. This is my first time writing Ginny, or anything about Harry at all, really, so I'd like to know what people think. Thanks! Mary Gooby**


	3. Fred and George

**Fred and George**

The first noise George heard was screaming. His screaming? Someone's screaming? Screaming. Definitely.

Then he was moving. Moving somewhere. In arms. Of someone. On something. A surface. Hard. He wasn't sure what was happening.

He had stopped screaming, but there was another person screaming. Just one person. But now there were two people screaming. Lovely.

The light blinded him. He couldn't see anything. What was screaming? _Who_ was screaming?

They took him away again. He could hear another...something...following.

Ew. What happened next he didn't know but he was clean and he was covered with cloth. They -- whoever they were -- rolled -- yes, rolled -- him into a room. A big room. A room with lots of other rolly thingies.

He was rolled into an empty spot. Another rolly thingy was rolled right next to him.

The people left. He was alone.

Never mind, he wasn't alone! He looked to his right and smiled (baby smiled).

He smiled right back.

Wait. George thought this over. If he was here, then he couldn't be there. He looked over again. To his right, he was gurgling.

George smiled. He gurgled, trying to say "hi"

The other baby -- not George, as George now realized, gurgled back "hi"

Not knowing how he knew what the other George was saying, George answered back.

And they were insperable -- as they were twins -- for two decades.

**A/N: Heh heh. I'm not really sure how babies' minds work, but that's a random guess. Yup. So, please leave a review! Gracias.**


End file.
